This specification relates to an X-ray imaging system.
Conventional diagnostic X-ray machines capture static X-ray images of an object on X-ray film. An X-ray source is used to generate X-rays that illuminate the X-ray film plane upon which the object is positioned at a known distance from the X-ray source. The X-ray generator exposes the object and the X-ray film. After exposure, the X-ray film is treated in a series of chemical baths to produce an X-ray image of the object. A light box is typically used to view the X-ray image.